A Winchester Fathers Day
by Panda13216
Summary: Without John there isn't much of a Father's day is there? But it's okay to remember things, which is exactly what Dean Winchester is prepared to do, but he might get a little more than he bargained for. Happy Father's Day! Non-Slash!


A Winchester Father's Day

Panda13216

Dean stared out his window, twirling Sam's straw in his fingers. Dean hadn't touched his food, which scared Sam, for it was grilled burgers. Sam hadn't objected when Dean plucked the straw of the table and spun it as if it was a pencil. Sam began to pick up his spoon and do the same, after he noticed this, he stopped to say something.

"Dean." Sam stated it firmly. Dean glanced at Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Do you know what day it is Sammy?" Dean turned the conversation around quickly.

"Dean…."

"Answer the question." Dean grumbled. Sam looked at the calendar in the corner of the diner.

"June Twenty-First, why?" Sam was just as worried about Dean. Dean wasn't one to turn the question around, let alone be short tempered with burgers in front of him.

"Today is Father's Day Sam." Dean turned to look out the window again. His eyes were watching the cars but he wasn't focused on those he was focused on something else.

 _Long Ago, Before Tragedy Struck_

Mary smiled as she stood sideways in the mirror, rubbing her stomach. A small Dean stood next to her eyes wide in question. Mary took note of this and looked down, only to find Dean had looked up at the same time. John walked into the room and grabbed Dean from under his arms. Dean was now perched on Johns shoulder, and Mary was being hugged.

"You're getting a new baby brother soon." She pressed on Dean's nose. He grinned happily. Dean had always wanted a little brother, now he was soon to get one. Mary was only three months away from giving birth to her new son.

"Do we have a name yet?" John asked, looking into Mary's eyes. Mary dropped her hand so she could feel her stomach again.

"I like Sam. After my father." John nodded his approval, but looked down at Dean straight afterward.

Dean knew he was required to answer. "Baby Sammy?" Dean gripped his father's shoulder even tighter as John tried to set him down.

"Release!" John joked. Dean let go and sat on the ground, looking up at the Mother and Father. They were so tall, brave and kind in all of Dean's thoughts. Nothing would ever change that image in his mind ever.

Dean ran out of the room and down the hall, to where the baby room was being prepared. Dean had a knack for organizing Little Sammy's, new toys and when he did he would often sing, 'Little Brother' over and over again.

 _Back to the Present_

"Earth to Dean." Sam said. Dean must've not been with it for a while because Sam sounded quite agitated.

"Baby Sammy." Dean mumbled. He was still facing the window, but he averted his eyes so he could look at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked. It was obvious he knew what his brother said, but would rather hear him say it again just to be sure.

"What?" Dean replied. He jerked his head up so fast he jumped the window and then knocked over his glass.

"Seriously." Sam grumbled. He grabbed napkins from the holder to begin to wipe up the mess. Dean attempted to help by wiping the water up as well, yet only managed to slosh it around.

Dean stared at his food again. Sam stared at Dean instead. Dean didn't care though; he only looked at his food as if he was going to eat it by looking at it.

 _Flash Back!_

Dean literally ran down the hospital hallway to his mother's room. He had been staying with his grandparents for the past two nights, and just couldn't wait until he got to the big white building.

He burst through the door to see his mother, his father, and a tiny organism in his mom's arms. She gestured for him to come closer, but he would've rather stayed where he was. John had to stand up and get Dean to come over.

"Say hello to your new baby brother." John told Dean. His voice was hushed and he looked as if he was going to cry.

"Hi Sammy." Dean smiled. He lifted his trembling hand to wave hello to the infant.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mary asked out of the blue.

Dean was hesitant but Mary patted to open spot on the white sheets. Dean climbed up to her; and Mary explained how to hold Sam, how to carefully hold his head, and how to hand him back. After the lesson she handed Sam to Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother and softly stroked him. Sam gripped Dean's finger, and relaxed into his brother's lap.

 _Back To the Present_

Dean looked up at Sam and smiled happily. Sam raised his eyebrows before he was standing up.

"I'm going to the erm bathroom Dean." Sam stepped out of Dean's view. Dean closed his eyes once more, hoping for a good memory to return.

 _Back in Time!_

There was the smell of smoke inflaming his nostrils. Dean held his brother in his hands, curling his fingers around his little brothers arm. He was careful not to squeeze too tight, for he could hurt his brother. When John ran out of the house, Dean expected his mother, only to find John empty handed.

 _Let's Go Back to the Present!_

Dean squeezed his eyes closed and rubbed his temples. Anything but that one.

 **A/N There we go guys! A cute little fan-fiction to start of the Father's Day weekend. This was made quickly for Father's Day, and I think it sucked, but y'all might like it right? I hope you do for I loved it so much. Sorry about the last flash-back, I'm just mean like that. So once again hope you enjoyed and I liked writing it. Happy Father's Day everyone. Well that's technically tomorrow, from today but meh, why not? Happy Father's Eve! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


End file.
